Mallow's 2nd Surprise
by Kitkatz
Summary: One of my first stories.


Kitkatz: Hello, it's me again. This is actually one of my first stories ever... as you can probably tell. Sorry if I haven't been writing anything new, but here's something for now, and maybe I'll work on Lemmy's Pokemon Quest later. Okay, so, enjoy this crap entry! And review please???? ;  
  
Mallow's 2nd Surprise  
  
By Kitkatz  
  
"Come over here, son." King Nimbus called to his son, Mallow.  
  
"Yes father?" Mallow asked.  
  
"I think it's about time I take you fishing." He said, holding up two fishing rods.  
  
"Ok dad, whatever you say. When can we go?" Mallow said to his dad.  
  
"First thing tomorrow."  
  
8 weeks later...  
  
Mallow is sitting in front of the TV, watching it.  
  
"Son, back in my day, we didn't have TV, and we never went fishing. You are very lucky. Now get up and pack." Said King Nimbus.  
  
"Oh dad, I would go, it's just that-  
  
"I said go and pack." He said, looking very stern.  
  
Later that day, they were on the Royal Bus, heading to the fishing area.  
  
"Dad, where are we going to fish?" Mallow asked.  
  
"In a pond, of course! That's the easiest place to get fish!"  
  
"Okay."  
  
When they arrived at the pond, Mallow somehow felt like he knew the place very well. It just didn't occur to that idiot that he was really in Tadpole Pond and- What? Oh... I wasn't supposed to say that??? #&$%.  
  
"Gee dad, what are we gonna have for supper tonight?" Mallow asked.  
  
"Whatever we catch." Said King Nimbus.  
  
They put their fishing rods into the pond, and then a tadpole came up to the surface in front of them.  
  
"Mallow?!?!? What are you doing here????" Asked the Tadpole, surprised to see Mallow.  
  
"Have we met?" Mallow asked, since he didn't recognize his best friend. (No really, he didn't recognize him.)  
  
"Man, Frogfuciust will be so glad to see you!" Said the tadpole, as he swam over to a small island in the middle of the pond.  
  
Then this old frog in a cage held on the end of a fishing rod held by a Lakitu came up to them.  
  
"Jumping uh, jumping... jelopers?" King Nimbus tried to say some old quote or whatever, but it was too old even for him, so it failed.  
  
"Grandpa!!!!" Mallow shouted.  
  
"Mallow, what brings you back to the pond with your father?" Frogfuciust laughed.  
  
"Dad's takin' me fishin'!" Mallow said brightly.  
  
Then Frogfuciust glared at King Nimbus and King Nimbus did the same, and it really looked like they really hated each other, which they do. Now, to make a long story short I'll-  
  
Mallow: NOOOOOOOO!! You finnish this the long way! What am I paying you for Kitkatz? Jeez, you ruin all the suspense of the story! What is wrong with you? I could've payed someone else you know, but nooooooooo, I came to you 'cause of you low low narrator price, and- aw forget it. I'm not sure what I'm talking about.  
  
Yes, call Kitkatz for all the low low narrated stories, which I narrate, including his little commercial thingy that isn't really part of the story but... where was I? Man, I need a script. Ok...  
  
Back to the story, Frogfuciust and King Nimbus told Mallow to go home while they cuss at each other. I won't show that kinda language in this story, 'cause it'll make you think Toad is normal. But anyway, Mallow came home, and Queen Nimbus saw him.  
  
"Mallow? What's the matter?" She asked her son.  
  
"Aw mom... Dad and grandpa are fighting and they hate each other. What am I gonna do?" Mallow cried a bit.  
  
"Oh Mallow, you should just accept things as they come. There's nothing you can possibly do to make them like each other." Said his mom.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Because......... I have kept this a secret a long time but... It's time I told you. You are not our real son."  
  
"GAAASP!!!!!!!!" Mallow starts crying, almost dying of shock.  
  
Kay, what that has to do with them hating each other remains a mystery to me, and probably the person who is actually reading this. And if there is someone out there looking at this lousy story, I'd say that somebody should do something else.  
  
"B-but m-mom... What d-does t-that-  
  
"When you were just a baby, somebody was riding around on a motorcycle, and delivered you to your grandpa. You are not "Mallow". We named you Mallow, but your real true name is... Harry Potter." Queen Nimbus said.  
  
Mallow er, I mean, Harry Potter was now crying so much that he fogged up his broken glasses.  
  
Now Harry Potter had to find his real parents! .....................Okay, you know what? This is deranged, and I am gonna make the story shorter, even if Mallow fires me. Alrighty then???  
  
So, Mallow was walking along...........................hit by rock.................he said but...........................................................look at me! I'm.........................lalalalalalalala...........................ran into Harry Potter............................got new friend............................................got dumped..............................sleeps............................................saw Mario.....................corps flung away....................................evil dream............................Axem Rangers.............................................Meow meow..................................died............................................Birdo.......................................................magic................................. ...happy.......................................red eyed freak.............................................................................fond parents...................killed in car crash....................................school.......................................back to .........................................................jail..........................................................................................got executed........................................haunted house.................................................................................sad memories..........the end.  
  
Mallow: Hey!!!  
  
Well, that sure saved a lot of time!  
  
Mallow: You're fired! Get the %$& outta my studio!!!!  
  
The End.  
  
Now, go click on that magic little review button. Thanks! 


End file.
